


By The Sea

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-16
Updated: 2003-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex waits for Mulder





	By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

By The Sea

### By The Sea

#### by Marcia Elena

  


Title: By the sea 

Author: Marcia Elena 

Email: 

Keywords: M/K, Krycek's POV 

Spoilers: None 

Summary: Alex waits for Mulder 

Written July 2002 

Rating: R 

Disclaimers: Mulder and Krycek do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. ::Sigh:: 

Author's notes: Many, many thanks to Wildy, Logan, Deb and Sin for all the wonderful beta/suggestions. You guys are amazing. 

This one is yours, Logan sweet. With love. 

* * *

By the sea   
by Marcia Elena 

Grey sky hanging over grey ocean, vast and changeless. 

The hazy disk of the sun paints the water glinting silver and muted gold, and I think of you. It hurts to look at it, Mulder, but no more than it does to look at you. So I don't avert my gaze, instead letting it linger over the sharpest shards of light. They cut into me, though not as deep as you -- never as deep as you -- and I don't flinch. 

Barefoot, I walk the length of the beach. The sand is damp beneath me, absorbing the steps I take and molding them into short-lived prints. If you arrive soon enough, you might still be able to follow them, impressing your own marks beside mine as you look for me. And isn't that the way it's always been? Your footsteps, parallel with mine since the very beginning. On occasion intersecting and becoming one, bright interludes of passion and violence, gaining more and more intensity, until neither one of us could deny our paths would lead us to the same place in the end. 

That place is here. The time, soon. 

I watch the waves swell and break, my breath a shaky counterpoint to the steady rhythm of the incoming tide. My heart hammers inside my chest, replaying the message I sent you to lure you here, over and over again; the words I never dared say before, but which I could no longer keep from saying. 

I know you'll come. I can feel it in my bones. You'll come, and seal our fates once and for all. As it should be. I have always known you would be my perdition; I wonder if you knew I would be yours as well. 

Closing my eyes, I kneel by the edge of the sea. I immerse myself in sensation, breath and wind and surf and heartbeat weaving a spell of timelessness around me. 

I feel your presence a second before the muzzle of your gun presses coldly against the back of my head. Concentrating on the heat emanating from you, I speak, my voice roughened by emotion. "You found me." Brief flutter of fear, tempered by relief and a deeper undercurrent of surrender. 

You drop to your knees behind me, your legs making muffled contact with the sand. Leaning into me, you whisper into my ear, "Wait for me." Making me shiver. 

After that, thunder. Rippling through me, loud and lightning-fast. I sway, rocked forward by the impact of the bullet, my vision a red haze. I feel you wrap your arms around me, gently steadying me, then laying me down on the sand. The surf ebbs and flows, over me, beneath me, its salty tendrils licking at the gaping bullet wound and making it sting. 

"Mulder..." I call weakly, the tang of blood in my mouth caressing your name. 

Your hand strokes my face with heartbreaking tenderness. "Sssh, Alex, it's okay. I'm here." You kiss me, your tears slick and warm where they touch me. "Wait for me," you urge me again, desperate now. Then, softly, "I love you too." 

Thunder again, not as loud as before. You fall heavily on top of me, and with the last of my strength I will my arm to move, my hand blindly seeking contact. My fingers find purchase in your hair, and I clutch at you. 

Holding you to me for the rest of my life. 

~~~The End~~~   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Marcia Elena


End file.
